Never Grow Up
by JustYasu
Summary: "Te amo, nii-san" sussurrou Sasuke no ouvido do mais velho, enquanto ainda estavam abraçados. "Também te amo Sasuke, nunca se esqueça disso, não importa o que aconteça."


**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence (mas tio Masashi poderia me ceder os direitos de Uchiha Itachi. Faria muito bom uso dele).

A música também não me pertence ("você não possui nada na vida!" Cala a boca Shiki, eu possuo você, com todos os direitos. Só pra mim, muahhaha). Ela se chama "Never Grow Up" e foi feita pela minha cantora preferida: Taylor Swift.

**Avisos:** Pra quem veio aqui achando que é yaoi eu tenho más notícias: essa é uma fic sobre os irmãos Uchiha e a relação pra lá de kawaii deles.

Ah sim, entre um trecho e outro podem passar dias ou tempo nenhum. Fica pra vocês decidirem.

* * *

><p><strong>Never Grow Up<strong>

_No one's ever burned you, nothing's ever left you scarred_

_And even though you want to, just try to never grow up_

_Ninguém nunca te queimou, nada te deixou cicatrizes_

_E mesmo que você queira, apenas tente nunca crescer_

_Nii-san – sussurrou o garoto pela fresta da porta enquanto espiava lá dentro – nii-san – repetiu um pouco mais alto, pondo a cabeça para dentro e vendo que seu irmão havia abaixado o livro e olhava atentamente para a porta, esperando que o mais novo entrasse.

Assim ele fez, encaminhando-se para a cama com seus passinhos de criança e subindo nela. Engatinhou até o irmão, que havia aberto os braços e o esperava com um leve sorriso nos lábios. Deixou-se abraçar e recostou a cabeça no peito do mais velho.

_Tive um pesadelo – disse baixinho, mas o irmão ouviu – todos morriam Itachi, só sobrava eu.

Itachi afagou os cabelos curtos do mais novo, como sempre fazia quando Sasuke tinha um pesadelo.

_Isso nunca vai acontecer – disse puxando o irmão para que o olhasse nos olhos – eu juro.

Sasuke sorriu, mas não desviou o olhar. Ficaram se encarando por um tempo que pode ter sido curto ou longo, dependendo do ponto de vista, até que o mais novo lembrou-se de algo importante.

_Nii-san, posso dormir aqui? – disse com olhos pidonhos, esperando que o irmão consentisse.

_Oh darling, don't you ever grow up_

_Don't you ever grow up, just stay this little_

_Oh querido, nunca cresça_

_Nunca cresça, apenas fique assim pequeno_

Itachi sorriu perante o pedido de Sasuke. Levantou-se abruptamente, derrubando o pequeno de cara no colchão. Seu sorriso aumentou enquanto andava um pouco pelo quarto. Parou depois de alguns passos e chamou o irmão com a mão. Este se levantou correndo e foi até onde o irmão chamava.

_Poke._

Itachi bateu seus dedos na testa de Sasuke, sorrindo para a cara emburrada do irmão.

_Hoje não, Sasuke.

_Your little hand's wrapped around my finger_

_And it's so quiet in the world tonight_

_As suas mãos pequenas encaixadas ao redor do meu dedo_

_E está tão quieto no mundo esta noite_

Itachi estendeu a mão para o mais novo, que imediatamente estendeu a sua própria e alcançou os dedos do irmão. Saíram pela porta, tentando não fazer barulho com seus passos e acordar seus pais.

Quando entraram no quarto ao lado do de Itachi estava escuro. O mais velho puxou Sasuke até a cama, deitando o menor e o cobrindo antes de se sentar encostado na cabeceira da cama puxando as cobertas para as próprias pernas também.

Sasuke ergueu sua cabeça e a recostou no colo do mais velho. Itachi percebendo passou a acariciar os cabelos negros dele, vagarosamente.

_Nii-san – disse Sasuke, apreciando o carinho – dorme aqui?

_Sasuke... – suspirou Itachi.

_Por favor – o mais novo pediu.

_Vou pensar – disse sorrindo para o pequeno – você dorme e amanhã cedo descobre se eu dormi ou não, feito?

_Uhum – respondeu o pequeno, balançando a cabeça e abrindo o sorriso que Itachi tanto gostava de ver.

Sasuke estava sentindo a mão de Itachi passear por entre seus fios de cabelo, num carinho suave. A sensação era boa, acalmava. Ele logo esqueceu aquele pesadelo ridículo, Itachi jamais faria algo assim, e adormeceu.

Desta vez, sonhou com algo bom.

_Your little eyelids flutter cause you're dreaming_

_So I tuck you in, turn on your favorite night light_

_Suas pequenas pálpebras agitadas porque você está sonhando_

_Então eu te escondo, ligo a sua luz noturna favorita_

Itachi viu Sasuke resmungar um pouco enquanto sonhava, mas certamente não era um pesadelo. Ver seu irmão dormindo era algo que o fazia sentir tão em paz, tão feliz...

Acabou decidindo acatar o pedido do irmão e dormir ali. Levantou-se, com cuidado para que Sasuke não acordasse, ligou o abajur do mais novo, fazendo com que pequenas shurikens e kunais aparecessem pelo quarto. Sorriu mais uma vez pela lembrança de quando dera esse abajur para ele.

Voltou para a cama de solteiro e ergueu as cobertas azuis, deitando ali e abraçando Sasuke levemente.

_Eu te amo – sussurrou antes de se entregar ao sono.

_Oh darling, don't you ever grow up_

_Don't you ever grow up, it could stay this simple_

_Oh querido, nunca cresça_

_Nunca cresça, isso poderia ficar simples assim_

_Nii-san! – exclamou Sasuke, um pouco assustado, quando acordou e viu que seu irmão tinha dormido ali – você ficou!

_Você me acordou – disse Itachi simplesmente.

_Não faz mal – respondeu o mais novo sorrindo.

_Isso porque não é você – Itachi deu um soquinho de leve em Sasuke, que fez uma cara de emburrado na hora – você queria que eu tivesse ido?

_Claro que não! – respondeu prontamente, abraçando Itachi e escondendo o rosto no peito dele.

Ficaram assim por um pequeno tempo, apenas ouvindo a respiração um do outro.

_Ah, nii-san – lembrou Sasuke subitamente, se afastando minimamente do irmão para olhá-lo nos olhos – eu também te amo – deixou um risinho escapar pelos lábios quando Itachi estreitou os olhos levemente.

_Você não tava dormindo?

_Eu queria saber se você ia ficar – respondeu Sasuke antes de Itachi girar seu corpo e ficar por cima dele.

_Você vai pagar – disse o mais velho estreitando os olhos e começando a fazer cócegas no menor, que gargalhava tentando afastar Itachi dali.

_Nii-san – disse Sasuke – eu... eu vou – não conseguia falar porque não parava de rir, então respirou fundo e – EU VOU FAZER XIXI NAS CALÇAS – disse, ou melhor, gritou num fôlego só.

Itachi saiu de cima do irmão rapidamente e esse correu para o banheiro. Depois de um tempo, Sasuke voltou e, como se nada tivesse acontecido, passou a mão pela barriga enquanto observava Itachi o encarando seriamente.

_Estou com taaaanta fome – disse olhando para o teto, rezando para que o mais velho não começasse a rir dele.

Itachi levantou-se, arrumando a calça-pijama com que dormira e dirigiu-se para a porta, afagando os cabelos de Sasuke quando passou por ele. Aparentemente ele iria esquecer o episódio Os dois seguiram para a cozinha, tomar o café que Mikoto com certeza já havia preparado.

_To you everything's funny, you got nothing to regret_

_I'd give all I have, honey_

_If you could stay like that_

_Para você tudo é engraçado, você não tem nada a lamentar_

_Eu daria tudo o que tenho, querido_

_Se você pudesse ficar assim_

_Vamos Sasuke – exclamou o mais velho – se você não ficar pronto logo não vou poder te levar para a academia.

_Mas nii-san, eu ainda não terminei o café – respondeu o menor, fazendo um gesto que abrangia seu café pela metade, um pão meio mordido e umas frutas meio comidas.

_Eu tenho uma missão daqui a pouco – respondeu o mais velho.

_Eu sei Itachi-baka – provocou o pequeno – mas ninjas precisam comer, né?

_Você ainda não é um ninja – Itachi devolveu a provocação, sorrindo para a cara de emburrado que Sasuke passou a ostentar na hora.

_Você – tentou começar o menor, mas logo foi interrompido.

_Mas logo vai ser – continuou o mais velho, levantando-se e afagando os cabelos de Sasuke antes de ir arrumar suas coisas para a missão.

Sasuke levantou-se assim que terminou o café, correndo de um lado para o outro na casa dos Uchiha enquanto escovava os dentes e colocava uma roupa.

_And don't lose the way that you dance around in your pj's getting ready for school_

_E não perca o jeito que você dança nos seus pijamas enquanto fica pronto pra escola_

Estar com seu nii-san era a melhor coisa do mundo na opinião de Sasuke. Andar com ele na rua, mostrando a todos que ele era o irmão mais novo do gênio Uchiha era algo bom e que fazia Sasuke querer superar o mais velho.

Itachi o deixou na frente da academia.

_Vem me buscar nii-san? – perguntou Sasuke olhando para cima.

_Hoje não, Sasuke – respondeu Itachi, fazendo o gesto que caracterizava essas palavras.

O mais novo não reclamou, sabendo da missão do irmão.

_Boa sorte – desejou, olhando para os olhos do mais velho – não morra.

Itachi observou seu irmão que ria levemente das próprias palavras, achando impossível o mais velho morresse numa missão rank-A como aquela. Continuou observando Sasuke até aquele sorriso morrer, deixando apenas os seus vestígios.

Subitamente curvou-se, passando os braços ao redor de Sasuke, que ficou levemente corado, envergonhado do gesto do irmão num lugar público. Mas antes que Itachi o soltasse, ergueu os próprios braços, sentindo algo indefinido no peito, e passou-os ao redor do irmão.

_Te amo, nii-san – sussurrou Sasuke no ouvido do mais velho, enquanto ainda estavam abraçados.

_Também te amo Sasuke, nunca se esqueça disso, não importa o que aconteça – respondeu Itachi, apertando o abraço um pouco mais antes de soltar Sasuke e vê-lo correr para a academia.

_I won't let nobody hurt you, won't let no one break your heart_

_And no one will desert you_

_Just try to never grow up, never grow up_

_Eu não deixarei ninguém te machucar, não deixarei ninguém quebrar seu coração_

_E ninguém irá te abandonar_

_Só tente nunca crescer, nunca crescer_

Itachi entrou no próprio quarto e andou até a cama, deitando-se nela. Passou a olhar para a janela aberta, de onde dava para ver o céu.

_Take pictures in your mind of your childhood room_

_Tire fotos na sua mente do seu quarto de infância_

Era como uma despedida. Sabia que sentiria saudades. Lembranças de momentos que ele e Sasuke viveram lhe vinham jorrando pela mente.

_Remember the footsteps, remember the words said_

_And all your little brother's favorite songs_

_Lembre-se dos passos, lembre-se das palavras ditas_

_E todas as músicas preferidas do seu irmão menor_

Sabia também que quebraria o coração de seu irmão. Que Sasuke jamais o perdoaria por isso. Mas fazia isso _por _Sasuke. Não queria que o irmão sofresse os horrores de uma guerra.

_Wish I'd never grown up_

_I wish I'd never grown up_

_Queria nunca ter crescido_

_Eu queria nunca ter crescido_

A dor que apertava seu peito era tão grande que parecia que o estava matando de dentro para fora. Mataria sua família, seus próprios sentimentos, sua vida, seus amigos, e, pior que todo o resto, magoaria a pessoa mais importante para si, Sasuke.

_It's so much colder that I thought it would be_

_So I tuck myself in and turn my night light on_

_É muito mais frio do que eu pensei que seria_

_Então eu me escondo e ligo minha luz noturna favorita_

Acendeu o próprio abajur, que o fazia lembrar-se do irmão, apenas para tentar se sentir confortável. Abraçou-se e deixou as lágrimas rolarem. Aproveitou as últimas horas ali para repassar mentalmente suas lembranças felizes.

Levantou-se, pensando no sorriso de Sasuke. Arrumou as próprias roupas e pôs a máscara que usaria esta noite. Finalmente olhou para cima, para a lua, antes de virar para a porta, pronto para o que tinha a fazer.

_Gomen, Sasuke.

_I just realized everything I have is someday gonna be gone_

_Eu acabei de me dar conta de que tudo que tenho um dia irá embora_

* * *

><p>Lá estava eu ouvindo esta música quando me veio na cabeça umas imagens do Sasuke e do Itachi quando eram pequenos e eu fiquei imaginando diálogos deles e comecei a chorar feito uma retardada, é.<p>

Tentei passar essa emoção que eu senti para palavras e não sei bem o que saiu :p

Obrigada por lerem

bjbj


End file.
